


Dance with Me

by NikaylaSarae



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Child!Patton, Hurt/Comfort, Neglectful Parent mention, Valentine's Day, dad!logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaylaSarae/pseuds/NikaylaSarae
Summary: Patton’s never had a father figure to bring to his ballet class for Valentine’s Day like all the other kids before. But this year…he might.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted with minor edits from my Tumblr account @stillebesat.

Patton hovered in the doorway of his Dad’s study, biting his lip as he ran his thumbs over the paper in his hands. An invitation from his ballet teacher to the fathers of her students, inviting them to a daddy-daughter -or in his case, son’s- Valentine’s dance lesson.

It was nothing to be nervous or ashamed about. Even if his Dad didn’t understand Patton’s love for ballet, Logan hadn’t discouraged him from taking his lessons. Hadn’t even complained when he needed to take him to dance class three times a week, doing his best to keep Patton’s routine normal. 

As normal as it could be after his mom had shoved a suitcase in his hands, driven him to his Dad’s doorstep, and abandoned him there two months ago stating that Patton was now Logan’s responsibility before she vanished, haring off to Vegas to ‘make it big.’

But having his Dad take him to class was one thing. Participating? 

Patton swallowed. His Dad was so serious compared to his wild and flighty mother. He’d barely seen Logan without his signature tie around his neck since they met and at this point he was nearly positive his Dad slept with the thing on, despite his assurances that he didn’t. It just--

“Patton?” 

Despite himself he jumped, a small squeak of surprise escaping his lips as he looked up, seeing his Dad staring at him from his desk, pen held at the ready over his paper. 

“Uh...h-hi--hello Da--Father.” Patton said, internally wincing at the tremble in his voice. His Dad was serious. He needed to sound serious for this even though he already expected the answer to be no. 

Last Valentine’s day his Mom’s then-boyfriend had practically blown a fuse at being asked to do such a ‘girly’ thing. Outright refusing to the point where Patton had had to sneak out of his bedroom window to make it to his lesson. 

And while his real Dad was nothing like that other man, Patton had never seen him do anything...well ‘fun.’ 

_ It’s just a no. I can be the only one by myself again. It’s okay. _

Logan raised an eyebrow, his dark eyes, so much like Patton’s own, growing sharp as he twisted his chair to fully face him. “What do you have there, son?” 

_ Son.  _

Patton swallowed again, struggling to keep eye contact. “I...it’s...an invitation for you.” He managed to get out. 

“For me?” His dad leaned forward, holding out his hand. “For what?” 

Patton dropped his eyes, moving two quick flowing steps closer to practically shove the paper into Logan’s hands, barely giving his Dad two seconds to look at it before jumping in with an explanation. “To--to come tomydanceclassforValentinesdaytodancewithmebutyoudon’thavetoifyoudon’tawanttoIunderstanditsnot--” He babbled, unable to look up and see the disgust in his father’s eyes as he braced himself to hear his Dad’s stiff refusal. “ItsokayoudonthavetocomeI’msorryitwasstup--” He flinched as Logan slid from the chair onto his knees, gently taking Patton’s shoulders. He closed his eyes, breath hitching. 

_ Here comes the no. _

“I’ll be there.” 

Patton froze, eyes shooting open to stare at his Dad. “ _ What _ ?” He choked out. No. He had to misheard, why would he want to come--

“I’ll be there.” Logan repeated, squeezing his shoulders. “At your class. It’s not stupid at all, alright?” 

“But--” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His Dad...was coming? He wasn’t saying no? Wasn’t telling him it was a dumb girly thing to do? “But it’s not--you’ll be dancing too and you’re so serious and it’s--”

For the first time, his Dad’s expression softened, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Something you enjoy, Pat. I know--” He exhaled, shrugging one shoulder. “I’m not as expressive as you are, but son.” 

_ Son.  _

“I will do my best to support you in your passions.” Logan adjusted his tie, before moving a hand up to fidget with his glasses. “If you want me to come, I’ll come. 

“But you’ll be  _ dancing. _ ” Patton breathed, vision blurring as he tried to wrap his head around the mental image of his Dad attempting to twirl around the studio in his usual suit and tie. “You’ll look silly and unprofessional. You don’t--you don’t have to--”

Logan wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close into a hug. 

Patton buried his head in his Dad’s chest, squeezing him tightly, cheeks quickly growing wet as fingers ran through his curly hair. 

“I admit, I am uncomfortable with the idea.” Logan said softly, gently rocking him. “But I can only assume that the other Fathers there will look just as silly.” 

Patton choked on a laugh, nodding. “One--one Dad fe-fell and put a-a hole in the wa-wall last year.” 

Logan’s chest shook under his head. “I hope I’m more coordinated than that, I don’t think you got your skills from your Mom after all.” He said, the faintest traces of laughter in his voice. 

Patton snorted, relaxing against him. “She-she’s not that bad.” He mumbled, it wasn’t like she couldn’t walk across the room without tripping over nothing but--

“I expect she falls down the stairs at least once a week if not twice.” Logan remarked. “She always had bruises on her arms and knees in high school.” 

Nothing much had changed then. 

“She always said she ‘literally fell’ for you.” And every other guy she’d brought home. It was her signature move really, to trip in front of her next ‘catch.’ 

Logan huffed, “Broke my glasses that day.” He remarked, pulling back, carefully loosening the tie around his neck. “But the point is, you don’t need to worry about inviting me to things, Patton. If I look silly then I’ll look silly.” He placed a finger under Patton’s chin, raising his head to meet his eyes. “It’s worth it to spend time with you and I’m honored that you want to, considering the circumstances.” 

Patton took a breath. Considering the circumstances. Yah, he supposed most kids in his situation would hate their Dad for not being in their lives before now. 

But how could he blame Logan for not being there when his Mom had never told him of Patton’s existence before basically dumping him at his door?

His Dad had done so much for him since then. Had made an effort to make him feel wanted. To feel included. To feel...to feel at home right away. Never once had he lamented the fact that Patton was now under his care. Never once had he threatened to put him in the Foster System for something he’d done. Logan had even told Patton that he could call him Dad if he wanted to on that first awkward day without any hesitation, already accepting that Patton was there to stay. That he would be a Father. 

“You’re...sure?” Patton asked, brushing at his eyes. 

Logan nodded, gesturing to the invitation on the floor next to them. “I’m sure.” 

Patton grinned, his heart pounding with tentative anticipation as he wrapped his arms around his Dad again, squeezing him tight. “Thank you.” He whispered as Logan hugged him back.

He hummed, resting his chin on Patton’s head. “For what?” 

“For wanting to.” 


End file.
